


5 Gifts for Stiles, 1 for Peter

by asherly89



Series: Sugar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sugar, Sugar (can be read alone)...5 times Peter gave Stiles a gift and 1 time Stiles gave Peter a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Gifts for Stiles, 1 for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta, Tori! She is an angel for being there for me. xoxo

**1\. Laptop**

When Stiles asked Peter for a new laptop it was after his old laptop that would either work just fine or crap out in the middle of his unsaved research paper that took four hours of research and he was almost done with. He had been asking his father for a new one, but the Sheriff always shook his head and said, “Your birthday is coming up, I’ll get you one then.”

Stiles’ birthday was still four months away and he couldn’t last another four months of spotty work from his laptop.

“I need a new laptop,” Stiles said to Peter one night when he was over.

“Which one do you want?” Peter asked back.

“Anyone that works regularly and doesn’t decided to stop working when I’m in the middle of my paper,” Stiles replied.

Peter smirked, “I meant PC or Mac.”

Stiles thought for a moment, “Mac… but nothing too fancy. I just need it to work enough that I can get my homework done.”

“And watch porn,” Peter adds.

Stiles blushes in return, making Peter chuckle.

The next day after lacrosse practice, Peter is waiting for Stiles in front of his house. There in his hand is a brand new 15” MacBook pro.

Stiles smiles and waves for Peter to come into the house with him.

They both move over to the dining room table and Peter goes about removing the laptop from it’s box. He places it carefully on the table for Stiles to look it over.

“This is awesome. You’re the best,” Stiles said and leaned over to Peter to give him a kiss in thanks.

**2\. Watch**

With Stiles’ dad out of town for a week, he had the house to himself, which was the best thing to happen since - well...since forever. Stiles could do whatever he wanted and have whoever (read Peter) over whenever he wanted without having to make sure they left before his dad got home.

Peter had agreed to spend the week with Stiles as a way to make sure he was going to school, doing his homework, and eating right. But really it was just an excuse to be around the younger man and get to know him better than he already did.

Peter was already at the house when Stiles showed up at a quarter to six. Lacrosse practice was only going to four, so him being almost two hours late home from practice made Peter very nervous and scared.

When Stiles entered the house, Peter was at the front door ready to hound him with questions of his whereabouts, but when he saw the mud and grass on Stiles’ clothes and face, he softened.

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“Nothing, just hard day at practice,” Stiles replied and moved to get around the older man.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Peter said back.

Stiles sighed and moved over to the older man, “It really was a hard day at practice, and after when I was in the locker room some of the guys were messing around and in the fray, I lost my watch. I was looking for it for an hour, but when I couldn’t find it anywhere, I finally gave up.”

Peter sighed, but takes the younger man in his arms. He holds him close for a moment before pushing him away, “Go take a shower. After, we can have dinner and look at watches online. See if you can find something you like.”

Stiles is too tried to argue about a getting new watch, so he just goes upstairs to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Once out of the shower, Stiles finds Peter sitting on the couch with his laptop open and looking at a website with watches. All kinds of watches. Really nice watches.

“Peter, no, I don’t need a fancy watch. I probably don’t even need a watch. I have my phone with me all the time, so I can just use that to check the time,” Stiles said.

“Just pick one,” Peter replied and gave the laptop over to Stiles.

Stiles sighed, but took the laptop from the man. He really could care less about a watch, but once Peter gets a hint of ‘Stiles needs something’ there is no stopping him. So Stiles looks at the watches that Peter had. They were all very nice, expensive silver or gold band watches that weren’t really to Stiles’ taste.

Stiles clicks around on the computer to look at some less expensive watches that are more his taste. He finds one that looks nice and is relatively cheap. It’s nothing fancy, just a simple black band and it’s digital.

“This one,” Stiles said when he finally decided on the one he wanted.

Peter looks at it, “Are you sure? I can get a better one than that.”

“I’m sure,” Stiles replied and pushed the laptop back to Peter.

Peter quickly orders the watch and closes the laptop when he’s done.

“It should be here in a couple of days,” Peter said.

“Can we have dinner now?” Stiles asked. He was really hungry and finding a watch took away time from dinner.

Peter smiled, “Of course.”

**3\. Credit Card**

“I’m going out of town for two weeks,” Peter said to Stiles one day while they were at Peter’s having a movie night.

“Oh, okay,” Stiles said back.

“I won’t be here to take care of you for fourteen days, so I’m going to give you a, uh, a credit card. It’s under your name, but it’s all paid for by me,” Peter told him. He was nervous to do this. This was a big step in trusting Stiles.

Stiles looked at Peter like he was crazy. Giving a teenager, any teenager boy or girl, a credit card was like heaven. But Stiles knew there would be rules to having this credit card. Rules he knows will be checked into from time to time while Peter is gone.

“There are rules of course to you having this card,” Peter said, “Rule one, it can be used for things you need for school, home, whatever you need, but there is a limit on the card. I don’t want you using it all up on things you don’t really need. Rule two...well actually there isn’t really a rule two. Just be responsible with what you use the card for and everything will be okay.”

Stiles was still awed that Peter was giving him a credit card that he didn’t know what to say.

“Speechless? That’s a first,” Peter said jokingly.

Stiles snapped out of his head and replied, “No, I just...are you sure? I mean I’m a teenager. I’ll spend money on video games and porn.”

Peter gave him a look and Stiles smiled, “I’m kidding. I promise to use it for only things that I really need. No using it to get the new Call of Duty.”

“That’s better,” Peter smirked. He took the card from out of his wallet and handed it to Stiles, “Now here it is. The limit on it is 2500.”

Stiles gaped at the limit. It was way more than he needed for the two weeks that Peter will be gone.

“Are you alright? You’re back to looking like you don’t know what to say,” Peter asked him. 

“I, I just...that’s a pretty high limit,” Stiles replied. He didn’t know what else to say.

“I wanted to make sure you had enough to cover anything that may come up. A new lacrosse stick, new tires for the jeep, things that might come up while I’m gone and need to be taken care of right away,” Peter told Stiles.

Stiles nodded, “I get it… thanks. This is, like, the best thing ever.”

**4\. Spring Break: Disneyland and 5. Build a Bear**

“Derek you have to cover for me,” Stiles told his friend.

“Why? You’re the one who’s hiding your relationship with my uncle from your father. I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Derek replied.

“ _Please_ , Derek. Peter’s taking me to Disneyland for five days during Spring Break and I can’t tell my dad that one: Peter is taking me and two: it’s only Peter and me going. He’ll freak out!” Stiles pleads with his friend.

Derek huffed in annoyance, “Why can’t you get Scott to do it? He’s your best friend.”

“Because he’s going to Miami with Allison and Isaac. Plus he’s the worst liar ever. He’ll crack under the pressure in like thirty seconds,” Stiles said back.

Derek huffed again, “Fine… BUT this is the only time I’m doing this.”

Stiles smiled, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

* * *

Driving to Disneyland was long. Peter decided he was going to drive the whole time and they only took one break to get lunch and stretch the whole time. Stiles was cranky by the time they reached the hotel making it hard on Peter to get an answer out of the younger man.

“Do you want to rest for a little bit then go find someplace to get food at Downtown Disney?” Peter asked once they were in their room.

“I don’t care,” Stiles replied. He really just wanted to not be in a car or out with people right now.

Peter shook his head at the him, “Fine, take a nap then we’ll see what we can do about dinner.”

Stiles didn’t say anything back and just turned away from Peter.

Two hours later Stiles was feeling somewhat better than before, but now he felt like he was super gross and needed to take a shower. Stiles sat on the bed for a minute to get his bearings and noticed that Peter wasn’t in the room. He didn’t see a note, but didn’t really care because he could use the time to himself.

After the shower Stiles felt 100% better. He was refreshed and the sweat from being a car almost all day was gone.

Stiles moved into the room and saw Peter sitting on the bed.

“You’re back,” Stiles said and moved to his luggage.

“I went to see what they had in Downtown Disney,” Peter replied.

“And?” Stiles asked back.

“They have a few restaurants that look promising and overpriced,” Peter said.

Stiles chuckled, “Sounds about right.”

“Now that you’ve taken a nap and had a shower, what would you like to do?” Peter asked.

Stiles turned to look at him, “Eat. I’m starving.”

Peter smiled in return.

After dinner at the Jazz Kitchen, Stiles wanted to explore the area more, so they started walking to one end of the area and then the other. On the way back to where they came from, Stiles noticed a Build a Bear store across the way and dragged Peter inside.

“I always wanted to do make a bear, but my dad always said it was too expensive,” Stiles told Peter.

Peter smiled, knowing what Stiles really wanted, “Pick a bear and go wild picking clothes for it.”

Stiles’ face lit up, “Seriously, the best boyfriend ever!”

Stiles looked at all the bears and a few different animals they had to choose from before choosing a bear that for every one bought a dollar was donated to charity. He quickly went through the stuffing process and placed the little heart into his bear after making a wish on it.

After the stuffing, Stiles went over to the clothes to look through everything before deciding on a blue and black plaid shirt, pants, and shoes that had guitars on them. He dressed his bear and smiled once he was complete.

“Finished?” Peter asked when he saw Stiles holding his bear out to look at it.

“Yep, he’s perfect,” Stiles replied and moved to the computer area to get a birth certificate for the bear.

Finally at the register to pay, Peter’s eyes did get a little wider seeing that yes, the bear, clothes, and birth certificate were more than he thought, but he quickly paid and smiled at the girl behind the counter, telling her to have a nice night.

Back at the room, Stiles took the bear out of it’s cardboard home and placed it on his pillow.

“You are not going to sleep with it,” Peter said.

“Yes I am. I love him,” Stiles said back.

“You love…him?” Peter asked back, baffled.

“Yes,” Stiles replied and left the room to go use the bathroom.

Once in bed, Peter cuddled up to Stiles while Stiles cuddled up to his bear. Peter didn’t want to admit it, but it was pretty cute to see Stiles holding the bear under his arm as he slept.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles and Peter headed out to California Adventure first, so they could go to Cars Land. It was one of the main reasons for the trip. They moved quickly through the families and soon were in line for their first ride of the day, the Radiator Springs Racers. The line was long, but they stood through the whole thing and once on the ride it was worth the wait. Their car won the race making Stiles woop in joy.

After the racers, they went on a few more rides that weren’t in Cars Land before it was lunch.

“Are you having fun?” Peter asked once they were seated with their food.

“So much fun. Thank you for this, really, it’s the best,” Stiles said back.

Peter smiled, “I’m glad you’re having a wonderful time.”

After lunch they headed into Disneyland itself. They had three day park hopper passes making it easy for them, so that they didn’t have to go on everything in one day. Peter wanted to take the train around the park first because he was full from lunch and Stiles thought it was a good idea. The train looped around the park and they got to see everything and decided on what they wanted to do.

Once the train stopped back on Main Street, they walked hand in hand down the street to the castle. Stiles got one of the photographers standing outside the castle to take a picture of the two of them. After the picture, they went through the castle to Fantasy Land where they rode the Peter Pan, Snow White, and Pinocchio ride in order.

Stiles pulled Peter into a shop that was selling Mickey ears and processed to waste almost half an hour decided which ones to get.

“They all look fine,” Peter said. He was getting bored of standing there.

“I know, but which ones are perfect for me?” Stiles replied.

“I’ll buy you all the ears you want,” Peter said back.

Stiles sighed and put a pair of ears back then picked up another set that were on a conductor’s hat. He smiled at himself in the mirror, “These ones are it.”

Peter sighed in relief and went up to the register to pay for them.

“Is this your first time to Disneyland?” the cashier asked.

“No, just haven’t been here in years,” Peter replied.

“Well I hope you enjoy it as much as you did back then,” the cashier said. She handed Peter his receipt.

“Thank you. I am,” Peter said and took his receipt from her.

“Have a magical day!” the cashier said as they walked off.

The rest of the day was spent leisurely and when it was dinner time, they went back to the hotel room to eat.

“Tomorrow we can go to Frontierland. I want to ride the Pirates of the Caribbean first thing tomorrow,” Stiles said as they ate their dinner.

“Ok,” Peter replied.

“After that Haunted Mansion, then if it’s hot enough Splash Mountain,” Stiles added.

“That’s fine,” Peter said back.

“What’s with you?” Stiles asked, picking up Peter’s off mood.

“I’m just tired. It was a long day,” Peter answered.

“We don’t have to spend all day at the parks tomorrow...I mean, if you don’t want to. I’m fine with whatever,” Stiles said back.

“We’ll have a leisurely morning before going to the park. We can sleep in a little then hit up the park after,” Peter told him.

“Okay,” Stiles said in return and went back to eating.

After dinner they laid on the bed, then when it was time, turned on the TV to a special channel, opened up the sliding glass door, and watched World of Color from their room. Stiles stood in front of Peter with Peter’s arms wrapped around him.

When the show was over, they closed the door and moved back to bed and cuddled up again.

“This has been the best spring break ever,” Stiles sleepily said to Peter.

Peter smiled, “It barely started how can it be the best?”

“Because… I’m at Disneyland with someone I care deeply for. What more do I need?” Stiles replied.

Peter kissed his forehead, “Go to sleep.”

Stiles yawned, “Okay… night.”

“Good night,” Peter replied.

**1\. Jazz Festival**

School was out and the sun was high in sky. Peter had been trying to figure out what trip he and Stiles should take over the summer, but Stiles beat him to it. Stiles and Peter both had a love for jazz music. Stiles had heard about the Fillmore Jazz Festival in San Francisco and had gotten the tickets as a surprise for Peter.

“I, Stiles, you shouldn’t have,” Peter said, fully surprised. The festival was something he had always wanted to go, but never found time or someone to go with.

Stiles smiled, “Don’t think about it.”

“No really Stiles, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to go to this,” Peter replied.

“I’ve always wanted to go, too. And who better to go with than you?” Stiles said back.

Peter smiled at Stiles. He pulled the younger man closer and kissed him.

Stiles pulled back and quickly kissed Peter again before pulling out a list of every performer at the festival, “If you want to see who’s there here’s a list. I kinda went through it already to see who I wanted to see and made a star by them. If you don’t want to see them it’s fine. I don’t want this to be a trip all about what I want to do and see.”

Peter smiled at Stiles’ rambling, “I’m sure your picks are fine.”

* * *

The weekend of the festival arrived and Stiles was bouncing off the walls ready to hit it up and see all the acts. He and Peter had gotten a hotel close to the festival, so they didn’t have to drive and find parking.

“Come on Peter, let’s go!” Stiles said. He was at the door of their room bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Hold on. I have to brush my teeth,” Peter said from the bathroom.

“Your teeth are fine! Let’s go. I want to get there to get good seats,” Stiles replied. 

Peter went about brushing his teeth even with Stiles whining about leaving. He smiled at himself in the mirror for one final check, then was out of the bathroom and over to the door.

“Finally! I thought you were going to stay in there until the sun went down,” Stiles whined.

Peter shook his head and chuckled, “Come on, I don’t want to keep the princess waiting.”

“Hey! I’m not a princess!” Stiles said back and lightly pushed Peter.

* * *

Being at the festival all day had been a long day. Stiles and Peter had seen every performance they wanted as well as seeing some they didn’t think they would get a chance to see. Now as the sun went down Peter was sitting in a chair in front of the stage and waiting for Stiles to come back with water.

Peter closed his eyes and let the noise of the festival take over and he sighed happily listening to all the noise. People were talking and laughing, music was coming from one of the other stages, and he could hear the feet of the other festival goers go by. He was content.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me!” Stiles yelled when he came back to Peter.

Peter opened his eyes and smiled at Stiles, “I wasn’t. I was just letting the festival wash over me.”

Stiles shook his head and sat next to Peter. Peter put his arm around Stiles and pulled him close, “Thank you for this weekend. It has been the greatest time.”

Stiles smiled at the older man and moved to kiss him. Peter smiled into the kiss and when he pulled away Stiles put his head on his shoulder. The last performer of the night was about to start his set. It was the perfect way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
